


Pet the Azu-nyan!

by Emptitude



Series: Keion Adventures! [2]
Category: K-On!
Genre: Gen, Hirasawa Yui is Pure, Keions Doing Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptitude/pseuds/Emptitude
Summary: Azusa notices that the other members of the Light Music Club have started to pet her... out of nowhere. This leaves her with only one question; 'why?'
Series: Keion Adventures! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830592
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Pet the Azu-nyan!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all very much for the incredibly warm reception of my first K-On! story, I hope you all enjoy this next one just as much!

Azusa sighed softly, she was usually the first to enter the Light Music Clubroom, which left her alone for a few oddly-uncharacteristically silent minutes in the clubroom. A few minutes passed by, with Azusa strumming Muttan to pass the time. In no time, one of the other members would come crashing through the door.

_Swing_

Sure enough, Yui was the first of the upperclassmen to enter the room.

"Azu-nyan!" she cried out, stretching out her arms, and inviting Azusa to come over and give her a hug.

Only lightly reluctantly, Azusa placed Muttan down and walked over to Yui. As she hugged her hyperactive-senior, the latter giggled happily, before petting Azusa's head and patting her back.

"Good girl, good girl..." Yui playfully whispered.

Despite Azusa not being fully on-board with being the 'cat' of Ho-kago Tea Time, it was a role that was figuratively, and literally, placed upon her head.

With that out of the way, Yui let Azusa go, before saying 'Hello' to Gitta and walking over to the cabinet near the table.

"I’m gonna set the table so we can eat!" she cheerfully explained.

Smiling at her senior’s easygoing-ness, Azusa watched Yui set the table, until the sound of the door opening caught her attention.

_Swing_

"Oh, Yui-chan! Thank you for setting the table!"

It was Mugi, complete with a bright smile and a few boxes that clearly contained the sugary treats that acted as the club's source of energy. Walking over to the table, and placing down the boxes, Mugi turned back around to Azusa, now that her hands were free.

"Hello, Azusa-chan!" she smiled, before placing her hand on Azusa's head and petting her softly.

Azusa paused, that was... odd, usually it was Yui that was petting her, not Mugi. She thought back to when Mugi had asked Mio to smack her the same way she would usually Ritsu. Shaking her head, she settled that as the reasoning.

"Yeah, that had to be it." she thought to herself.

A bit more time had passed, and the table was set, awaiting the other club members. As the girls waited, they made some idle chat, before the door swung open. 

_Swing_

However, before Azusa could turn around to see who it was this time, she felt another body slam against her in a tight bear hug. The culprit laughed loudly before rubbing Azusa's head, the laugh revealing who it was; Ritsu.

"Ritsu-senpai! Get off of me!" Azusa groaned, before thinking back to herself.

"Her, too? What's the deal with everyone today?"

Shaking her head, she watched as Ritsu sat down in her spot next to Yui and joined in on the conversation... whatever it was about. Azusa turned around only to hear Ritsu snicker behind her, she tried to ignore it, but there it was again. Azusa stayed quiet, her back to everyone else, and staring at the doorway. Ritsu's snicker grew into a giggle, and then a boorish laugh. That was it! She turned back around, before half-yelling.

"What is _so_ funny!?"

Ritsu stopped, trying her best to keep her giggles from escaping. "No-nothing!"

Azusa gave a half-hearted glare, not buying Ritsu's bluff, as she chuckled before trying (and failing) to whistle as a defense.

As this all went down, the door opened for a final time. Azusa quickly turned around to see Mio closing the door and walking over to the rest of the group.  
"Mio-senpai!" she whined. "What's wrong with everyone? They're all... _petting me!_ "

Mio sighed, unamused to the girls sitting down, before looking at Azusa and plucking something from her back.

"Is it maybe because you've got this on your back?" Mio flatly stated, revealing a piece of paper that was previously taped to Azusa's back.

'PET THE AZU-NYAN: FREE' it read.

Immediately knowing the culprit, Azusa turned to Yui, the senior chuckling sheepishly.

"Yui-senpai~" Azusa whined, not happy with her senior's little 'prank'. "Why?"

Yui continued to giggle, before speaking up to defend herself. 

"Everyone should deserve to pet Azu-nyan! Not just me!"


End file.
